Cat's Dollhouse
by I8urcrayonz
Summary: Cat may be an ditzy bottle redhead, but somehow she's more aware of everyone's secrets then anyone else
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is the beginning of a possible literary train wreck. YAY! *confetti rains from sky cause I'm the author and if I say it rains confetti, IT RAINS CONFETTI OR I WILL GO GEORGE RR MARTIN OR STEVEN MOFFAT ON THIS* Anyways this was inspired by a nightcore of Melanie Martinez's Dollhouse. So ummm, thanks for that Miss Martinez. Please gimme feedback it's my first fanfic that I've given to someone beside my Gramma. I'm sorry about my horrid grammar. I'm still working on that.**

* * *

Chapter 1:

I sits at the back of Sikowitz's classroom colouring a picture of an elephant I named Heffalump. I puff out my cheek in thought for a minute. Who even gave me the elephant? I don't think on it too long when I notices the crayons have sparkles in them today. Andre gave me a ride so we got here before everyone else. Andre's phone rings and he glance for a second as the caller ID before answering. I tilt my head a little so I can listen to his conversation better. What can I say? I'm a curious Cat. I giggles to myself at the thought. Curious Cat.

"Hey, how is Andria? Is the chemo working? Is she happy? Can I come visit? How is she, Ma?" Andre shuffles from foot to foot as he says this. His tone is nervous and eager all at once. He runs his hand through his hair with the end of every question. He pauses. The person on the other must be responding.

"Calm down? You're saying that after not calling me for months about my baby sister's condition, I should calm down? I get we can't afford to fly me out! Can you at least put her on the phone?" He sits on the edge of the stage and his voice cracks on the word "phone." His eyes go wide and he rubs his face.

"But the chemo?" Another pause.

"Is she okay?" His voice seems tiny, small, and empty. Another pause

"Oh, okay." His voice seems so delicate that anything could break him into thousands of glittering glass splinters like he wasn't even Andre but an old porcelain doll.

"Goodbye, tell her I love her. Yeah. Love you too." He hangs up and stares at his phone for a second before throwing it on the ground and stomping on it. The phone flickers to life for a brief second before dying. I decide I don't like his expression.

"Lookie lookie lookie Andre!" I run up next him and throw my arm around him. "I coloured the Elephant you gave me! He's green! Look at the sparkles on him! Do you think if I got an elephant to like roll around in green glue and then throw bunches and bunches of sparkles on him, he would look exactly like my photo?" I say. Wouldn't that much sparkles and glue be expensive? I have $20 in my Candy funds but I think I would die from lack of sugar if I used that money. Maybe I could get Rob- Andre interrupts my thoughts,

"It looks beautiful Li'l Red. Didja name him?" His voice sounds cheery like it always does.

"Yeah! I named him" I pause trying to remember the name "Heffalump!"

"Like from Winnie the Pooh?" he asks.

"No, like my green sparkly elephant!" Poor Andre, it must be hard being so dumb.

I kiss his cheek to make him feel better and I feel bad for him. I skip back to my seat and begin working on the next picture in my colouring book as the rest of class slowly begins to fill Sikowitz's classroom. Andre's laughter fills the room as he greets Tori and Beck. Good, Andre's back. I hum to myself as I reach for my sparkly pink crayon and begin to color in penguin. Everything is right in my world.


	2. Chapter 2

**So, this will be my last update for 2 weeks but I promise as soon as I come back from Cadet camp I will update it because I'm just that kind of person who impulsively finishes things. Wish me luck cause I'm spending the next 2 weeks with a bunch of airplanes doing airplane-y things cause my mother didn't hug me enough as a child. On to Chapter deux!**

I ate the gummy bears I found in my bra at lunch today. It's like a magic treasure test! Plus, I may have forgotten my lunch money at home and I don't want to ask anyone for money because they might think I'm a ditz.

"Zombie Ninja Muncher Turbo Blast 2 is way better than the original!" Beck argues with Andre who sits next to me and Robbie who sits across from and next to Tori.

"Nuh-uh man! Zombie Ninja Muncher Turbo Flash is way better than any of the games that came after it! Everyone knows that! How could you not know that?" Andre says in disbelief. Why did boys get so worked up over.

"I think that the newest game is the best! Have you seen the graphics in Zombie Ninja Muncher Turbo Doom? It wraps up the franchise perfectly!" Robbie says, stopping Beck from answering Andre's question. That reminds me.

"Once when my brother and I dressed up and played Ninja and then he bit our neighbor's dog's tail off. He had to go to his special room in the hospital again." I remember. Everyone look at me, even Jadey and Tori who were trying so hard to not be a part of the boy's discussion. They must've really liked my story. I smile and eat another gummy bear to reward myself.

"Plus Turbo Doom got Eldrianna." Rex adds.

"Eldrianna." The boys murmur and their eyes glaze over a little. It's a little creepy.

"I'm gonna go because I feel like you guys are gonna start worshiping Emrhanna or whatever her name is and I finished my salad." Tori says uncomfortably as she gets up to leave the table.

"Me too, Sikowitz wants to meet me. See ya babe." Beck kisses Jade on the head as he and Tori leave in opposite directions.

"Yeah but Robbie Turbo Flash got-" Andre resumed the vivid discussion.

"Either one of you two talk about those games again I will use to see how many scissors I can put into someone before they die." Jadey says darkly. Jade looks so cute when she's angry.

"Yes ma'am!" Robbie squeaks, eyes wide and hands in the air like the cops are about to arrest him.

"Shutting up now." Andre says as he suddenly becomes very fascinated with his burrito. I giggle to myself. Burrito. Brrrrritooooo. BuuuuRrRrrrRRReeeetoooeesssss. I like this word. Not as much as I like bubbles though or squiggle. I put my hand towards my mouth to eat another gummy bear only I had none in my hand. Hmm maybe I have some more in my bra. I reach my hand into my Bra trying to find more candy.

"Uh, Cat? Shouldn't you be doing that in the bathroom?" Andre asks. A look of discomfort lines his face.

"Shut up!" Jadey shouts throwing a spoon at his head.

"Ow! That had nothing to do the ga-" He says rubbing his head.

"NO!" She shouts again. She glares at me.

"Cat, looking for gummy bears is something you do in the washroom. Go. Now." She says calmly and evenly but a hidden threat laces her words like poison on a knife.

"Kay kay!" I skip towards the bathroom.

"How come you speak so nicely to Cat and not to us?" Robbie asks. I can hear Jade's steel toe boot collide with a… sensitive area.

"Sweet blind turtles!" I hear Robbie says followed by the loud thud of him falling off his seat at the table.

I should go see Tori before I go back to Jadey. I bet Tori has candy even if my magical bra doesn't! What if inside my bra is a portal into Tori's locker? What if I've been eating her candy all this time? I'm going to apologize to her when I get to her locker! What if Tori hates me for stealing her candy? It's not like I took her bibble!

I'm near tears by the time I round the corner to Tori's locker when I hear a strange noise coming from the janitor's closet where Tori catnapped me that one time. Maybe somebody is playing a game in there? I walk over and peek in.

"EEP!" I cover my mouth with my hands to muffle the sound. Whatever game Tori and Beck are playing does NOT involve clothes. I hide between the vending machines until the weird noises stop.

"Can't tell Jade." Beck voice is soft and gentle as he holds Tori's hand as they step out of the closet?"

"This has been the fifth time we've done this! When do we tell her? The seventh? The eighth? At her wedding shower? Just break up her with her Beck! She doesn't make you happy! At least not like I do." A blush creeps over her cheeks like a disease.

"When I know Jade won't cut you open with scissors and wear your viscera as jewelry. So, please be patient? For me, babe? Please?" He says wrapping his arms around Tori's waist and makes puppy dog eyes. The same puppy dog eyes he uses on Jade when she won't watch a Disney movie with him and I.

"Fine." Tori huffs looking down.

"Good?" Beck says lifting her chin up with his hand so she looks him in the eyes.

"Good." She giggles as she kisses Beck. That's not cool, Tori! Or should I say, Boyfriend Thief? Super Cat's archnemesis! I run back to the table and plunk myself next Jade. I look up at Andre and Robbie who's mouths were duct taped shut. Why would they do something like that? Weirdos.

"Find anything Kitty?" Jadey asks eating another nacho.

"No, there's nothing good there." I mope. Poor Jadey. Another man has fallen victim to the evil mastermind Boyfriend Thief, and it's Beck. Suddenly I feel a long string of licorice in my hand. It's black. It's the roll of licorice Jadey always keeps on her for me.

"Poor, Kitty." She says dryly as she eats her piece of licorice. I eat my piece. It's not sweet like the red kind but I can't expect anything but bitterness from Jade right now.


End file.
